1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insulation blankets for providing thermal and/or acoustic insulation, e.g., in aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blankets providing thermal and/or acoustic insulation are used in aircraft and other vehicles to shield passengers from noise and temperature extremes. One problem with such blankets is moisture uptake. This problem is particularly significant in aircraft, where weight increases due to water entrapment in the blankets can be dramatic. Not only is moisture uptake undesirable from an economical standpoint, but it causes other problems as well. These problems include reduced thermal and acoustic performance, reduced service life for the blanket, and increased potential for corrosion on the aluminum skin and framing of the aircraft.